


When You're Gone (fan video)

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Michael isn't dead, but Jackie still misses Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: A Michael/Jackie AU where Michael doesn't die, but is no longer part of the team. This was something I made last year, I'd intended to fix a couple of bits but never got around to it. Hopefully it's okay.This can either be seen as Michael and Jackie being in an established relationship and them struggling doing long distance. Or it can be seen as Jackie finally realising what Michael means to her and ot being able to tell him.Beware the ending, I somehow didn't realise until making the video that my copy of the song cut out the ending. And I already knew how I wanted to end it. I'm hoping the video still works.Hope you enjoy! :D
Relationships: Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	When You're Gone (fan video)

**Author's Note:**

> A Michael/Jackie AU where Michael doesn't die, but is no longer part of the team. This was something I made last year, I'd intended to fix a couple of bits but never got around to it. Hopefully it's okay.
> 
> This can either be seen as Michael and Jackie being in an established relationship and them struggling doing long distance. Or it can be seen as Jackie finally realising what Michael means to her and ot being able to tell him. 
> 
> Beware the ending, I somehow didn't realise until making the video that my copy of the song cut out the ending. And I already knew how I wanted to end it. I'm hoping the video still works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

[Michael & Jackie AU - When you're gone](https://vimeo.com/399795505) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
